Foolish Demon
by Lperry
Summary: What happens when a demon of normal stature not only gets caught up with the King of Earth, but the Son of Satan as well? Mainly Amaimon x OC, but possible Rin x OC as well
1. Hello!

It was a beautiful day outside; the sun was shining, but wasn't too hot because there was a nice gentle breeze. The perfect summer weather. I was walking along a bike path that was right off the beach. It was even cooler because the entire path was shaded with trees. As I walked along I had noticed there was a group of friends that were walking along the path towards me. I stood in my place; as they got closer I noticed that they were carrying what looked to be beach bags. They had these devices out that kept making noises with practically every touch they made to it. They got closer and closer, 'Now the real fun begins.' I smiled and waited for them to be about an arm's length away from me.

_SMACK!_

One of the devices fell to the ground, cracking the screen. "What the hell man?!" One of the boys yelled to their friend.

"It was an accident I swear! I must've tripped or something!" The other boy raised his hands to his chest as if to keep the other boy from attacking.

"You tripped?! On what?!" He looked around angrily, "There's nothing fucking here _to _trip on!"

For whatever reason people were attached to this devices and it was fun to see them cry over such little things.

The boys went back and forth for a little bit, which started to bore me. When they resumed walking I followed behind them and decided to push the boy once again, causing him to break another device from another friend of his.

"That's it!" The rest of the group ganged up on the guy and started to punch him.

Being a demon can be so fun sometimes, especially since humans can't see you. Let me introduce myself. The name's Mika and as stated before I am a demon. I'm not a high up demon like the 8 Kings, but I'm not those mere low life demons either. I am pretty powerful. I can have people do exactly what I want with just a look in their eyes and a snap of my fingers. I hardly ever have to use my physical strength to get things done. I'm also sort of a trickster. I like to play pranks and joke around; I hardly ever take anything serious. As all demons do, I cause mischief. I try not to be too destructive like the other demons, so I make do with my pranks. But, I will warn you don't piss me off. My hair is long, just at my tail bone, and is a black as night. My eyes were like two blue orbs. My skin was a bit pale, but that's because I didn't really like to be in the sun much. I was average height, and quite slender. Being a demon of course I had the fangs, the pointed ears, the tail, and the horns. When I interacted with humans so that they could see me, though, I hid the tail, the horns, and my ears weren't as elongated and pointed as they typically are. I typically wore a tight fitting red crop top, a short black pleated skirt, thigh high black boots, and I had a red elbow high fishnet fingerless glove on one arm and a black one of the other. I had a snack tattoo that wrapped around my torso, having the head appear on top my right shoulder.

The day started to grow into night and that is when the best kind of fun begins. Demons love to play at night and I was no exception. I liked to go through the woods, finding any fires I would find at campsites and put them out. The sheer panic people expressed from the loss of light satisfied me. Their screams made me giddy. I hopped along the branches of the trees having not a care in the world when…_SMACK!_

I fell out of the trees and onto the ground. I rubbed my head and began to search for who it was. A figure popped out of the tree and lightly jumped to the ground, landing in front of me.

"You should really watch where you're going." The man's voice was so flat.

"Why don't _you _watch where you're going! You must have clearly seen me jumping along the branches." I stood up to see that the man was rather odd looking. He was wear a striped shirt with a white vest, yellow and striped tie, a maroon jacket that looked to be burnt severely on the ends, black boots, green arm warmers and…tights? He was just as pale as me, but he was a demon after all, we don't get much sun. His eyes looked tiresome and his hair was different shades of green that ended with a point on top his head. He looked like a freak to me.

"I wasn't moving. So there was no need for me to watch out." He had something in his mouth, was that a…lollipop? What the hell is with this guy?

I growled a little, but brushed it off. "Yeah, well whatever. Just stay out of my way got it?" He totally ruined my mood. With that being my final words I ran fast enough to jump back on top the branches. Now time to wreak more havoc to lighten my mood, not that I minded; I grinned.

**A/N: This is my second fan fic! I have been dying to do an Amaimon pairing so I had to get this started! I mean you wouldn't want an Amaimon x OC fanfic? He is so freaking cute! I hope you enjoy ! **


	2. Let's Play a Game

I played tricks throughout the night until the sun rose and I was ready for bed. I would typically head back to Gehanna to rest, but I was too lazy. So I headed to a forest, found a tree to climb up, and rested in it. It wasn't entirely comfortable, but it wasn't too bad. I was to take a small nap and then head back to causing mischief. Just as I closed my eyes there was a voice.

"What are you doing?" the voice sounded familiar.

I opened my eyes to see it was that green haired freak again, I groaned. I re-closed my eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to sleep."

"In a tree?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Boy did he get annoying.

I opened my eyes in aggravation, "Why does it matter? Don't you have something better to do than to annoy me?"

He tapped his cheek with his finger, which by the way had extremely long black pointed nails, for a few seconds. "Nope." His monotone voice never changed.

I was beginning to get really irritated. I sat up and looked over to the demon; he had been standing on the end of the branch I was laying on. I began to wonder to myself if I could manipulate him to leave. I mean it's worked on lower demons before, but I have no idea what kind of demon he is; I've never seen him around before. I looked into his teal tiresome eyes for a few seconds and then snapped my fingers. In any case this would make anyone do as I was thinking without question or hesitation.

He blinked a few times before talking, "What was that?"

Shit, it didn't work. Just who exactly was he? I didn't care enough to know, so I got up, "Forget it. I'm out of here." Just as I was about to jump down he spoke up.

"But, I'm bored."

"And that's my problem?" Why the hell do I care?

"Yes. Play with me."

I let out a burst of laughter, "Ha! You're funny."

He titled his head in confusion, "But, I did not say a joke."

My expression turned into a 'seriously-you-have-to-be-kidding-me' type face. "You're an idiot." Not giving him a chance to respond I jumped down. I began to walk through the forest until he popped down in front of me, "What the hell do you want? Can't you go bother someone else or wreak havoc somewhere?"

He still had his monotone voice, but there was a slight sound of irritation in it this time, "I don't like being ignored."

His sudden change in tone caught me a little by surprise. "Well, I don't like being annoyed. I guess we both aren't getting what we want now, are we?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Hm." Was all he said before crossing his arms, as if to mimic me.

The second I dropped my arms so did he. I turned around and began to walk away. With every step I took he heard another one behind me. I continued walking in hope to ignore him or that he may get bored and leave, to no avail. I turned around quickly to see that he was only about 3 feet in front of me, "Can you just leave me alone already?!"

He matched my tone and level, "Can you just play with me already?!"

"Is this a game to you? Because if it is, it's not fun."

He pondered on what I had said for a moment, "Hm, a game…" he chuckled before returning to his typical voice, "I guess it could be. But, it's not my type of game. Wanna play my kind of game?" He smiled sinisterly at me.

Not gunna lie I was both intrigued and a little frightened. It seemed as though I wasn't going to get my nap, so why not. I smiled back at him, "Sure, but on one condition." I held up my index finger to represent the number one.

He looked at me with confusion, "A condition?"

"Yes, if I play this 'game' of yours you must leave me alone afterwards, understand?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay."

"Okay now that that's settled what type of game do you have in mind?" I placed my hands on my hips.

All he did was smile at me before I big cloud of smoke appeared. I coughed a little because of how close I was to the smoke. Once the smoke had cleared there was this little hobgoblin that had appeared next to the green haired demon. The hobgoblin had a leather harness wrapped around his face, the harness had a chain attached to it which trailed up to the demon's hand.

"Why did you summon a puny hobgoblin?"

"He's my Behemoth. I wouldn't call him puny either, he doesn't like it."

Behemoth, where have I heard that name before? I had no time to think before the demon's pet attacked me. It locked its jaw onto my arm, pushing me onto the ground. I struggled to get the stupid thing's jaw unhinged off me before throwing it into a tree. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You said you'd play my game." He didn't seem to see there was a problem.

"So you attacked me?! What the hell kind of game is this?!"

He smiled, "The fun one."


	3. Who Is He ?

I smiled back at him, "Well, if that's how you're going to play." I snapped my fingers and my snake tattoo began to glow. Within a matter of seconds the snake came alive and wrapped itself around my right arm. "It's on." I sent my snake to attack his Behemoth. It didn't take long until my snake had bitten his Behemoth, poisoning him, and making him disappear in a puff of smoke.

"My Behemoth!" The demon looked a bit upset, but quickly turned to anger. "You killed my Behemoth. I don't want to play anymore."

"Seriously?! You're all butt hurt because my pet beat yours? What a sore loser." I snapped my fingers to have my snake return to me. It slithered its way up my body and wrapped around my torso once again before turning back into a tattoo. "Whatever. I played your game. Now leave me alone." I turned around and began to walk away. I was able to leave without being interrupted by that demon. It was around noon time and I had yet to fall asleep. I looked around to see where I could rest without any interruptions. "Aha!" I found a big oak tree that had a giant area underneath it that was shaded from the high sun. 'Perfect!'I had made my way to the area and sat right under the tree. I decided to take my human form, it's easier to sleep on the ground when in this form because people can see me. I have noticed that humans tend to be respectful towards those who are sleeping; they stay quiet so that the person may rest. But if I was in my demon form I wouldn't be seen and so they wouldn't be quiet. In my human form my horns would gone and I would wear tight fitting black pants instead of my skirt so that I could hide my tail. Once in my human form I lay down on the grass and closed my eyes, 'Ahhhh…It feels so nice to finally relax.'

_THUD!_

I was abruptly awoken from someone tripping over me. "What the hell!" It didn't even feel like it had been an hour since I fell asleep. I looked up to the sky to see the sun was beginning to set, I guess I was asleep for a long time. I looked over to what had fallen over me. It was a boy. He had black messy hair and was wearing what looked to be like a uniform of some sort. His face was in the dirt so I couldn't see much else.

The boy stood up, "Awe man! What the hell did I trip on?" He rubbed his nose from the impact. He had blue eyes and what looked to be fangs and ears like me, that's weird. He noticed that I was sitting on the ground right next to him, his cheeks began to turn pink, humans are so weird. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there." He held out his hand, "Are you okay? Here let me help you up."

I stood up without the help of his hand. "I'm fine." I brushed myself off from the excess dirt and grass, "You should really watch where you're going next time."

"Right…sorry about that…" he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, my name's Rin, nice to meet ya!" He had a toothy grin that went ear to ear. He sure is strange.

"Uhh, yeah. Hi." I was a bit confused on why he was introducing himself to me. Just as he opened his mouth to talk a group of people came running our way.

"Yo man what's taking you so long?" A salmon hair colored boy asked. He noticed me right away, "Hey there cutie the name's Shima."

Gross.

"Sorry, man. I tripped over this girl; I didn't see her lying on the ground."

"Leave it to Okumura to not see where he's going. Sorry for this idiot." A boy with a blonde faux-hawk apologized to me.

A rather short bald boy came running up to the group just shortly behind, he seemed to be out of breath. This group sure is a weird one.

I took one step to my side to back away from the boy who called himself Shima. "Yeah..."

The group of friends began to talk amongst themselves; I didn't really catch what they were saying because I honestly didn't care. I began to walk away until that Rin boy called over to me, "Hey! I never got your name!"

I stopped in my tracks, "Why do you care?"

His cheeks began to blush again, "Uh…Well…Uhm…I don't know."

I rolled my eyes, "Bye." I turned around to take my leave

"Wait!" Boy did this kid get annoying. I faced the boy and his friends. I looked into their eyes for a few seconds and snapped my fingers. I then began to walk away. I could hear in the distance that the group of boys was asking each other what they were doing there and where were they going. I changed back into my demon form so that I wouldn't get noticed by anyone else, humans sure were annoying sometimes. The sun had finally set after some time of just wandering around. There was something strange about that Rin kid; he didn't give me the same vibe the other boys did. I tried to shrug it off, but something just didn't set right with me. It was as if I spoke to the devil himself because there he was only a few meters in front of me. What the hell was he doing out after dark? I continued to walk towards him, I was still in my demon form, there wasn't any way he could see me so I had nothing to worry about. He was only about 10 feet from me now.

"Hey, it's you!" The boy shouted in my direction.

I looked around to see if there was anyone else around me, there wasn't. He was talking to me? But how? The only way he could see me is if he's had and encounter with a demon before. But even then, I made him forget about me. What the _hell _is going on?!

He ran towards me closing the gap to only about 5 feet. He looked at me questionably, "Wait…" He looked at me again; maybe he doesn't recognize me because I'm not in my human form. "You are that girl from earlier today aren't you? Remember me, Rin? I accidentally tripped over you." He was beginning to ramble.

"Oh my god, yes I do. What do you want?"

He seemed a bit set back, "Oh, uhm...well…I don't know. Are you alright?"

"Why do you care? More importantly how do you remember me?"

"Remember you?" He looked at me blankly, "Oh that's right my friends are acting like they had never seen you! They think I'm crazy."

"That's the point." I was really beginning to get irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh! You're really annoying, you know that kid? I'm out of here." I began to walk away ignoring any calls he was shouting at me.

I finally was out of ear shot of the kid. 'God this day has been a drag, I wish it was over already.' I didn't even want to cause trouble. I wanted to just go to bed and forget it ever happened. Just as I thought my night was finally going to be peaceful he appeared.

"What the hell do you want?" Great, just want I needed…


	4. Amaimon, Demon King of Earth

It was the green haired demon freak again. Will this day ever end? I groaned in irritation.

"I wanna play a game." His voice with no emotion behind it.

"Oh no. I played your stupid little game and you got all butt hurt that I killed your precious pet. You also agreed to leave me alone afterwards."

A cloud of smoke appeared before the demon, when it went away it revealed his pet Behemoth in his arms, "He's okay, took awhile to recover though. I wanna play a game."

"And I don't care." I pushed my way past the demon before he grabbed me by the wrist quite forcefully.

"I. Don't. Like. Being. Ignored."

I looked into his teal eyes, his eyes were quite scary, but I couldn't help to stare. I snapped out of the trance when his grip on my wrist tightened.

"Are you listening to me?!" He started to get really pissed off.

My expression was dumbfounded for a moment before I regained my composure. He smirked at the instant he saw that he broke through my "tough" barrier.

"What are you smirking at huh?!" I struggled to get out of his hold, to no avail.

"You. You're so amusing. I think I'll keep you." He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him before I had even time to react. I was so close to him that I could smell his scent, it smelled like…candy? In that instant he pulled out a lollipop and popped it into his mouth, yup candy. He held out another lollipop and offered it to me.

I just stared at him with a 'what-the-fuck' kind of face. "No." I struggled in his grasp, "L-Let me go!"

He shrugged his shoulders before placing the lollipop back in his pocket.

It was night time by now and everyone was back in their homes. The demons could finally go out and play, but not me. No, I was stuck with this freak of a demon which I still don't know who he is! He tightened his grip on me and jumped off. I continued to struggle to get out of his grip, but no such luck. When he had finally stopped jumping around he let go of me.

"Finally." I readjusted myself. I looked around to see that we were just outside of town, but I had no idea where we actually were, "Where are we?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I donno."

A look of 'are-you-shitting-me' appeared on my face, "Seriously. You really are something else, you know that?"

"Is that a good thing?" He looked at me absentmindedly.

I couldn't help but smack my hand against my forehead in utter disbelief at how big of a moron this guy truly was. "Look, I'm tired of your shit. Bring me back!" I demanded.

He shook his head, "No, you're mine now." He spit out the stick from his lollipop out before putting a new one in.

"What the hell do you mean 'I'm yours'?! You don't own me!"

Without a second to retaliate he managed to take his lollipop out and lock his lips with mine. My eyes went wide; I tried to struggle free, "Mnn! Ernn!"

After a few seconds he backed away with a smile on his face.

"What the hell was that for?!" My face was bright red from anger.

"I wanted to kiss you, what else would it be for?" Okay this guy was truly getting on my last nerve.

"No shit, Sherlock. But why?! I don't even know you!" That wasn't truly the reason why I was mad. It wasn't the fact that I didn't know him, it was the fact that he can't just go around doing things like that!

He pondered for a moment, "That's right I never introduced myself. I'm Amaimon. Demon King of Earth. What's your name?"

'Wait, did he really just say what I thought he did?' I just stared at Amaimon, "Amaimon? Wait…_the _Amaimon?!" I got all flustered. 'Shit, shit, shit! I can't believe this demon freak is _the _Amaimon!'

Amaimon cleared his throat, snapping me out of my freak panic, "O-Oh…right…uhmm…My name is…uhm…" 'Shit, what _is _my name?!' I couldn't think straight, it was the Demon King of Earth that has been playing with me, it was the Demon King of Earth that has been bothering the shit out of me, it was…the Demon King of Earth that…that…that kissed me! Oh shit!

"Do you not know your own name?" Amaimon looked baffled.

"Huh? What? Oh no, I do. It's…Mika." The Demon Kin of Earth kissed me! I couldn't get that thought of my head.

"Mi-ka?" he looked at me, which made me get a little flustered again.

"Uh…yeah…it means beautiful fragrance." Now I'm just babbling, why the hell does he care what it means? I was mentally hitting myself on the head for being an idiot.

"Oh?" He looked curious before coming close to me. He smelled me, 'Did he really just smell me? What the fuck?' He then looked at me and smiled, "You do smell beautiful. Hmm…" He placed his finger on his chin as he was thinking. I looked at him utterly confused before he snapped his fingers, "You smell like cherry blossoms!"

"Uhhhhm…thanks…" That was really weird…I didn't know how to handle it.

Amaimon stood up straight and looked around, he reminded me of what a dog does when he hears something that gets his attention. In a matter of seconds he left.

I was left alone, dumbfounded, and confused. 'What just happened?'

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's the last 2 weeks of the semester so I am a little flustered, also I didn't realize Christmas is only 2 weeks away! Ahhhh! So excited and stressed I have a CRAP ton of gifts to wrap . But I did make sure to squeeze in time for you, my adoring fans! I hope you like this update! I have decided that once I am done with this fanfic and my other one (A Demon in the Light) I will be taking requests for the following animes: SAO, Black Butler, and Blue Exorcist! If you have a request let me know! Also sorry if there are some 'g' 's missing my keyboard is acting funky !**


	5. Mine

"Hey!" A voice shouted behind me.

I turned around to see that it was that Rin boy running up to me.

"I…finally…found you." He was panting, I guess from how fast he was running. "Why did you leave like that?"

"Why did you follow me, is more like the question."

"Well, it's kind of rude to just leave someone hanging like that." Rin crossed his arms.

"Uh-huh…If you haven't noticed kid I'm a demon. We aren't exactly 'kind'." I laughed on the inside, 'I'm a demon. Of course I'm rude! What the hell is with this guy?'

"Just because you're a demon doesn't mean you have to act like one."

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" This kid, I don't even know, is just gunna stand there and tell me how to act? Ha! "Look isn't it past your bed time or something little boy?"

"Who you calling little?!" Just as Rin was about to protest some more someone had shouted his name from a way behind him.

"Rin!" The figured came into view.

'Is that…' I looked a little closer, 'an exorcist?! What the hell is an exorcist doing here? I haven't done anything!'

The figure came beside Rin, "There you are! I have been trying to call you!"

Rin looked at him with a blank expression, "You have?" He reached into his pocket to pull out one of those devices, he began to laugh nervously, "Ha ha ha ha…looks like it died."

The other boy started to get irritated, "What if something were to happen?! Do you even think about things like that?!" The boy looked over in my direction before pulling out his gun.

"Woah now! I'm not doing anything!" Why the hell was he pointing a gun at me? I was just standing there!

The boy didn't lower his gun, "Either leave or I will shoot."

"Woah now, Yukio. She hasn't done anything we were just talking." Rin tried to calm Yukio down.

"Why were you talking to her? She's a demon." Yukio still pointed his gun at me.

"So what? I haven't done anything to get shot at for!" I try to avoid trouble like this because it never ends well and scars aren't really all that attractive.

"Who cares if she's a demon? You going to shot me because I'm a demon?" Rin tried to reason with Yukio

'Wait…Did that boy just say he was a demon?' I recalled first seeing him, he had pointed ears and fangs like I did, but there was no tail or horns…what kind of demon is that?

"I told you, Rin, if you got to a point where your demon side took over, I would." No remorse was found his Yukio's voice.

This only pissed Rin off, the two boys started to argue back and forth. I just stood there and watched. That is until something showed up and grabbed my waist from behind.

"What the-?!" I looked over to see that the something was more like someone; that someone being Amaimon.

Rin and Yukio stopped arguing to look over at me, both of them getting defensive. Yukio pointed his gun towards Amaimon and Rin held his sword getting ready to draw it, "What the hell do _you _want?!"

Amaimon tightened his grip on my waist, "To stop playing with what's mine."

My eyes widened, "I'm not yours!" I ripped away from his hold, "I don't care who you are you can't just go claiming things as yours!"

This pissed Amaimon off; he grabbed hold of my waist once again before leaping off. Yukio fired his gun, but didn't manage to hit him once.

"Let me down!"

As if on command he had stopped and placed me on a tree branch. We just looked at each other for a few moments before he decided to speak, "I don't want you around those two."

'Wait, what?' Was he seriously telling me who I can and can't see? "Excuse me?"

"You're mine and I don't want you around them." He popped a lollipop into his mouth; does this guy ever _stop _eating candy?

"Uhm, no. I am _not _'yours' and you _can't _tell me what I can and can't do or who I can and can't be around." I wasn't going to sit here and put up with his crap. Before this freak, whether he's a Demon King or not, popped into my life things were actually good. But now I have had such exhausting and irritating days that I just want to go kill something. I was seriously starting to get pissed off.

Amaimon stood there looking at me; I looked back at him to see that his typical tiresome looking eyes were beginning to look sad.

'Why is he sad all of a sudden? Is he seriously upset that he can't boss me around?' "What's wrong?" I asked bluntly, not really sounding _too _concerned.

"It's just…you smell so nice…and are really pretty…and I don't like those twins. Seeing you around them made me very angry…" He looked down at the branch we were placed on.

'Is he saying he was jealous? What the hell? There's something not right about this guy. How do I comfort him? A hug maybe?' "Uhh…" I didn't really know what to say, but from seeing what humans did to make each other feel better they hugged. I've never really hugged someone before, it's not that I don't know how to, it's just its awkward. I pondered whether or not to hug him for a few moments and in the end decided I'd give it a try. I wrapped my arms underneath his armpits and gently squeezed.

This is seemed to shock Amaimon before he wrapped his arms around me and grinned, "Hehe."

"What are you laughing at?!" My face got bright red from embarrassment of possibly doing this 'hugging' thing wrong. I released my arms and attempted to back away, but he wouldn't allow me. "Hey!"

Amaimon tightened his grip on me, "Nope!" I couldn't see his face, but I knew there was a big ass smile on it.

I realized he wasn't going to let go any time soon so I just succumbed to the hug. It wasn't too bad; it was rather…relaxing I could say. There was something different about this demon. It wasn't that he was the King of Earth, or that he had the weirdest sense of style, no…it was something else. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Amaimon had finally let me out of the hug and disappeared. 'Why does he keep doing that?' He does random things like kiss me, smells me, hug me, and then just vanishes. He really is strange.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! It's finals week and with Christmas being NEXT week things are getting crazy at my house! I want to let you know that the week of Christmas and until the 2nd of January I will not be updating. I am going to be doing about a million christmases with different parts of my family so I will not have the time! lol I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! Please review! Happy Holidays!**


	6. New Feelings

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! I know I did :3 I got a bunch on new manga, tickets to Anime Boston, and have started ordering my Yuno cosplay! Sorry for a delayed update I was hoping to updated during the weekend, but Mr. Cold got the best of me T.T Anyways I hope you all enjoy the chapter ! Please be sure to leave a review :D**

It was around midnight and there was no sign of Amaimon coming back any time soon. I wondered around the town's streets. I had no idea what to do. Typically I would go around playing pranks at those who dared to be out this late, but for some reason I just wasn't in the mood for pranks. 'Gahh! What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm a _demon_ I should love to cause mischief and play pranks.' I ruffled my hands in my hair in irritation and confusion. Ever since Amaimon came into my life things just have been getting straight up weird. A flash of Rin's face crossed my mind:

**_"_****_Why were you talking to her? She's a demon." _**

**_"_****_So what? I haven't done anything to get shot at for!" _**

**_"_****_Who cares if she's a demon? You going to shot me because I'm a demon?" _**

That boy…he said he was a demon. He didn't really look like a demon though. Sure he had the fangs and ears, but that doesn't _mean _anything. Who is he? I was determined to find out. I continued to walk through the town, my mind switching from Amaimon to Rin. A few hours had passed and I was beginning to get bored and honestly a little lonely.

'That pestering demon has been annoying me for days and now all of a sudden he leaves me alone? Just when I was beginning to…' I stopped in my tracks, both physically and mentally. 'Just when I was beginning to what? What was going on with me? This demon, Amaimon, King of Earth; popped into my life just a few days ago, pissing me off as if on purpose, and now…now that he's not here…I miss him? No that can't be right. There's _no way _I would miss him! He's so annoying, and weird, and possessive, and…' As I started to think more and more about Amaimon I began to realize something: I _did _miss him, but why?

I couldn't wrap my head around it and it was beginning to irritate me. I looked off into the distance to notice that sunrise was right around the corner, 'Well, there's no use in thinking about it now, I'm not going to get any answers.' I let out a heavy sigh from exhaustion before letting out a yawn, 'Gaaah, I need to get to bed.' I wondered around a little more before stumbling across a woodsy type area. I decided to make my way in and find a branch of patch of grass to lie down on and pass out.

**A Few Hours Later**

I stretched out my legs and arms to wake my body up, I sat up and I then proceeded to open my eyes.

"Ah!" I fell back a little from surprise, "What are you doing here? When did you get here? Why are you here?!" I had so confused.

All he did was shrug his shoulders, "Just about an hour or so ago, you look so cute when you sleep." There he goes again popping another lollipop in his mouth.

'Ehh…what?' I was a little bit dumbfounded, "You just sat there…and watched me sleep…?"

"Mhmm." I nodded his head, "Like I said you're cute when you sleep."

'I'm cute when I sleep? That's a rather strange thing to say.' Before I realized it I was blushing from his comment, 'Why am I blushing?! What is going on with me?!' I shook my head to ease my mind a little bit.

Amaimon stared at me a bit confused, "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh…yeah. I'm fine." I tried to regain my composure, "What exactly do you want?"

"Nothing really." He stood up as if he was about to leave. "Just stay away from those twins." I grabbed his ankle just in time, as he was about to leave me without explanation once again.

"Why? Why is it so damn important to you that I stay away from them? Also why do you think I would listen to you, I'm not yours to just boss around you know." I was determined to get answers this time around.

Instead of answering me with words he attempted to answer in action, he clashed his lips with mine once again; leaving me at a loss for words when we parted lips. I more confused in one sense, but less confused in another.

"Why…" I struggled to find words, "That…that doesn't explain anything! You need to start giving me answers if you intend for me to stick around, I'm done playing these little games of yours!"

"Games? I'm not playing any games. You're mine and I don't want anyone else to have you, especially those twins." He looked at me with a casual expression.

I stood up, "I'm not yours. So stop saying I am. As for the games you claim you aren't playing, you are. Smelling me, hugging me, kissing me, and then leaving with not so much of a word as to why you did it?! Those are the games I'm sick of. Now if you excuse me," I turned my back towards his, "I'd like to get back to my life…before you came into it."

In honesty, I wanted to learn more about that Rin character than anything. I left Amaimon without saying another word to begin my search for Rin. I had to think of places that I would find him, 'He looks to be a teenager and I believe that means he would be in school, he was wearing a uniform when we met…so maybe that was his school uniform? Yes that makes sense, but where…what school could he belong to?' I wondered around the town until I started to see an area that had multiple kids wearing the same clothing. I hoped into a nearby tree to take a closer look. The closer I looked the more I began to see that the boys' uniforms resembled Rin's, 'I found it! Now…to find Rin.' Shit, I didn't think that far ahead…How hard can it be? I'm a demon; majority of humans can't see me anyways, so I'll walk right in and find him. With a smug look on my face I hopped down from the tree and onto the school's bordering wall, I tried to jumped into the school grounds, but there was something preventing my from entering, 'What the hell!'

In the distance I heard laughter; I turned around to see who it was, "Who the hell are you?" I jumped down from the wall to meet than man eye to eye.

"Oh no my dear, the question is who are _you_? And why are you trying to break into a school?"


	7. Free

The man had purple hair and goatee, a white cape, vest, top hat, and puffy shorts, he had one purple gloves, purple striped tights and maroon boots on. He looked like a clown, just like Amaimon does. 'Wait, is he a demon as well?' I eyed the man suspiciously.

"I'm Mika." I was short with him.

"Mika, huh?" He eyed me as if giving me a once over

"Uhm excuse me, what do you think _you are doing_?!"

He let out a joyous laugh, "Oh deary, you are a demon aren't you?"

"Yeah, what of it." I crossed my arms not all that impressed.

"Now, tell me, what is a demon like you wanting to get into my school?"

'Wait, this was his school?' I stared at him confused, "Your school? Why does a clown like you own a school?"

He seemed a little irritated at me calling him a clown, but he pushed it to the side, "I, madam, run the most prestigious school around. Now are you going to answer my question or are we going to have a problem?" He was still in a delightful tone, but was in a way terrifying.

"She's with me, brother."

The man turned around and I saw just behind his shoulder that it was Amaimon. 'Did he just say brother? So he is a demon.'

"Ah, Amaimon. So you are responsible for this demon? Care to tell me why she is breaking into my school?"

Amaimon simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You truly are useless sometimes, brother." Amaimon's brother was slightly irritated.

He turned back around and faced me, "Well, you got off lucky this time, Mika." He stated my name in a mocking kind of tone, "Just be sure to stay away from my school or there will be trouble next time." Again, in such a happy tone, but still terrifying. If he's a brother of Amaimon's he must be another Demon King. He turned back to Amaimon, "You better keep watch of her if you don't want to see something happen to her, Amaimon."

Amaimon nodded his head, "Yes, brother." In a second he was by my side. "Let's go." He grabbed me by the wrist and began to walk. I didn't protest this time, and I wasn't quite sure why. I followed willingly. His sweet smell was starting to envelope me, it smelt nice. What was going on with me? I had to snap out of it, I yanked my wrist out of his grip when we were far enough away from his brother.

"I'm not yours. Nor am I with you."

"I just saved you, did I not?" He tilted his head in confusion. That much was confused he saved me from whatever his brother might have had planned for me, but that didn't change the fact that I was his and he needs to stop saying I am.

"…Th-that doesn't change anything! I still am not yours!"

"Maybe I should tell brother then." Amaimon turned around as if he was going to go talk to that clown. That can't happen! Who knows what that freak has planned for me.

"Are you threatening me?!" My anger began to boil inside me, no body threatens me!

"No, but if we aren't together there's no point in me protecting you." He started to get serious, "Why should I risk my neck for someone who's not mine?

He was making sense, but why all of a sudden? He was so intent on me being his? I mean if I got rid of him my life would finally be back to normal right? That's what I wanted…right? I let go of his wrist and he walked off. Amaimon disappeared into the shadows. 'Finally. Time to get back to my life.' It was midday; I could go back to pulling pranks on the innocent. This time I wanted to wreak a little more havoc than normal. I transformed into my human form and began to walk to the streets to look for my first victim. 'Let's see…who first, who first, who first…' I walked around, looking from each side who would be the perfect fit. I noticed that a couple was having a nice lunch. They were all smiles and giggles, "Perfect." A grinned spread across my face as I found my first victims. I walked over to them thinking exactly what I would do and say.

"Oh there you are!" I changed my voice to be a little sweeter than normal; I jogged up to the man pretending to know him.

He looked at me confused, like I expected his girlfriend answered before he did, "Uhm, excuse me, who are _you_?"

"Me?" I giggle, placed my arms around his neck and let my breasts press against his back as I kissed his cheek and placed my head on his shoulders. His face turned red and was left speechless. His girlfriend also turned red, but in anger. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Excuse me!? Yamo, what is she talking about?!"

He was at a loss for words, "She…I…What…I…Don't…" He couldn't even for a full sentence.

"Oh hunny, who is this girl and why is she so mad?"

"I _was _his fiancé!" She ripped the ring off her finger, "We are done!" She threw the ring on the table and walked away. The man named Yamo got up quickly, "Wait, Ani! I don't know who this girl!" He grabbed the ring and ran towards his ex. I couldn't help, but laugh. 'That was too perfect!'

"What is your problem?" I heard a familiar voice break through my laughter. I looked behind me to see it was Rin and his buddies.

"Oh hey Rin!" I returned my voice back to normal.

"Don't hey me, I saw what you did. What the hell is your problem?"

I just looked at him in a 'seriously' kind of look. "Really? Truly, you are asking _me _that?"

"Yes, I'm asking you that. Now answer me."

I laughed, "I don't have to answer to you."

As much as I wanted to know more about him, while he's with his friends is not the time. I turned my back towards them and began to walk away, until Rin placed his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Answer me."

"I suggest you get your hand off me, unless you want me to hurt you."

"Answer me."

"Let go off me."

"Not until you answer me."

This was going nowhere. I looked over to his friends to see them staring right at us, 'Perfect.' A smile spread across my face.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! School has started back up and I am trying to get use to everything again! The chapter isn't 100% to my liking, but I needed to update and I have much more planned that I wanna write down before I forget it! I do hope you enjoy it though .**


End file.
